The Twisted Tales
by Ivy Tante
Summary: Summary: AU, in-game. Just one of those twisted stories written for the sheer heck of it and almost nothing but smut. Tifa has her eyes on Cloud as they try to stop Sephiroth, but she's not the only one. What happens when the females run amok? ...The answer; Cloud doesn't get much sleep!
1. Chapter 1: Imagination Reigns

Author's Note: I really don't know where this came from! Well, I _do_, just not WHY. I've always been a Cloud/Tifa fan that works hard making sure Cloud ends up with the marital artist in the original game and not Aeris. But I woke up in the middle of the night and pounced on my keyboard, hammering this out in about two hours. Got up the next morning and reread - Holy _Ifrit_! The human imagination is really something, isn't it?

Summary: Tifa is awakened from a hot dream by Aeris, who demands details of what was obviously a steamy mental romp with the mysterious ex-**Soldier** in their group. They are caught discussing it by Cloud as he comes off watch. And things get even hotter when Aeris challenges the swordsman to prove the skills Tifa claims he has… with her as witness.

**Imagination Reigns**

**By Ivy Tanté**

**ÑÓÎÐ**

_Heat_. The sensation of her blood boiling under her skin as lightly calloused hands stroked sensually down her back to fan over her hips, pulling her closer.

_Hard_. Everywhere she touched, his muscles were rock-hard under velvety skin and wool pullover. Tugging at straps and buckles and zippers in frustration, she whimpered into the mouth devouring hers when she couldn't touch enough of him. His soft laugh made her arch against the hardness rubbing her belly insistently through the fabric of his uniform pants.

_Need_. Goddess, she did need him. Now, fast and hard. She wanted to be under him, wrapped around him, drowning in him as he filled her. But she couldn't get past the barrier of his clothing and he was laughed at her frantic movements.

"Slow down, my love," he whispered, trapping her hands between their bodies. "Look at me."

Unable to resist the command, she locked her cinnamon eyes on his and begged, "Please, Cloud!"

He nuzzled the side of her neck, making her shiver with longing as he grazed the skin of her shoulder with his teeth. "Sweet, sweet Tifa," was murmured in her ear as his hands roamed all over her naked body. "It won't be good if we rush. I need to taste you, send you flying. Will you fly with me, Tifa?"

Whatever reply she meant to give became a gasp as his lips moved down to nibble gently on her breasts. His hair was pure silk as she slid her hands into the blonde spikes to hold him closer, writhing beneath him as he tormented her with soft laps across her nipples. Wanting, needing more, she pushed his head harder against her until he gave in and sucked a nipple into this mouth, running his tongue around the captured peak.

Soft mewling sounds echoed through the room as her head fell back into the ready cup of his hand. Tifa panted as his movements grew bolder, nearly insensible as he moved from one breast to the next, laving it as thoroughly as the first. Tremors wracked her as his hands slid down her hips to cup beneath her thighs. Gentle pressure parted her legs, opening her fully to his explorations.

But Cloud didn't rush to satisfy her raging needs. Instead he nibbled down her body, pausing to tease her belly button with his tongue. The sensation was ticklish and she squirmed restlessly, fingers still tight in his hair. Laughing, he pried her hands loose and held them at her sides as he leaned forward, capturing her mouth with his.

Sweet, blessed _Shiva_. The things the man could do with his mouth should be banned. Thought escaped her as his tongue tangled with hers, causing soft, breathy moans as he literally made love to her with his kiss. Overloaded with sensual pleasure, Tifa was helpless as his intensely blue eyes held hers without blinking, unwilling to allow her release from the spell he wove with such skill.

But she could still feel him pressed so intimately against her inner thigh, throbbing with need. She wanted to touch him, run her hand down the hardness, marvel at the skin softer than the finest silk stretched so tautly over his member. Wanted to feel it pierce her, fill her, complete her.

Again she pleaded, "Cloud, I need you, _please_…"

"In good time." He spoke directly against her mouth, making her feel the words as well as hear them. His voice had gone husky, the sound making her breath hitch as he moved down her body with obvious intent. But nothing prepared her for the hot rush as his mouth found the aching nub between her thighs and flicked it lightly with his tongue tip. Too worked up by his teasing, too needy, she shattered. A quavering moan filled the air as she came undone, thrashing at the intensity of the orgasm…

**ÑÓÎÐ**

The hand over Tifa's mouth woke her with shocking swiftness. It was still dark, making it hard to see who restrained her. But the hand was soft and small, and smelled of white lilies. _Aeris_. She stiffened, and the hand was removed. "What?" Tifa whispered, confused from the abrupt change in situation, pulse still pounding at the base of her throat. Sweat lightly gleamed on her skin as she pushed at the blankets cocooning her in almost stifling heat.

"You were getting rather loud," Aeris said quietly. "And Cloud should be returning from watch any moment." The mage patted her shoulder and sat back on her heels. "Wish I could have seen what was going on. I was only getting one side of the event and it sounded steamy as all _Ifrit._"

Unable to help herself, Tifa threw caution to the wind and said quietly, "The man is deviously inventive when it comes to kissing. What Cloud is capable of doing with his mouth should be outlawed and very illegal." Finally working free of the clinging fabric, she sat up and drew in the night air, welcoming its cooling influence on her over-heated skin.

Impressed, Aeris whistled softly and grinned. "Going to tell me some more, so I can gnash my teeth in jealousy every time I see the two of you slip off while the others aren't watching?" She sat cross-legged beside the marital artist, chin resting in the cup of her hand. When Tifa stared at her in astonishment, she waggled her eyebrows and winked.

Whatever embarrassment Tifa felt at being caught dreaming of Cloud evaporated like morning mist in the sun. Chuckling, she leaned forward and whispered the vision to Aeris, enjoying how the mage shivered and sighed through the details. "Holy _Leviathan_, Tifa!" Fanning herself, Aeris gave herself a good shake and asked, "Has he actually done that to you before, or was that just your imagination making a run for it?"

Pride made her say, "He's done it before." Biting her lip, she admitted reluctantly, "It was right after he helped **Avalanche **blow Reactor 1. I saw the news report on the death toll from the blast, and it really shook me up. No matter how I tried, I couldn't get past all the senseless deaths." Tifa looked at her hands twisting in her lap before continuing, "I had a horrible nightmare later that night involving Cloud; he didn't get out of the reactor in time, and I saw him disappear into the fire-ball from the explosion. I know I screamed bloody murder because the next day my throat was so raw." Shuddering at the memory, she continued, "Then suddenly the fire and smoke was gone, and I'm waking up in his arms. I don't know how Cloud possibly heard me; he was in the training room under the bar and I was upstairs in my room above it. We were separated by three floors and he still came charging in like he'd been right in the next room!"

"You know he has enhanced senses, right?" Aeris questioned, causing Tifa to look at her in confusion. "Sight, hearing, smell - **Soldiers** had more than just strength and reflexes improved by the Mako and Jenova injections. Zack could identify people just by their smell, or the sound of their footsteps. What happened when he woke you up?" She watched in amusement as Tifa bit her lip, "You might as well tell me; I'll be a relentless nag until you do!" This was said with a naughty smile as the mage leaned forward. "And if you don't, I just might let it slip that you had an interesting dream when Cloud comes off watch…" She let the threat trail off delicately.

"Alright!" Tifa snapped, then grinned herself. She wasn't one to kiss and tell, but the mischief in the mage's sparkling green eyes was too much to resist. Besides, she'd held onto this secret for weeks and was dying to let it out. "It was like something out of a fantasy. I woke up shaking and sobbing with his arms wrapped tightly around me. I know he looks slender, but every inch of him is toned to perfection and hard as steel. I really don't know which of us started the kiss, but I felt singed when it ended. He gave me this startled look when I drew back, and I thought he was going to bolt. Despite how he seems, there's a shyness in him that's rather endearing." Pausing to smile, Tifa laughed as Aeris sputtered denials that Cloud had a shy bone in his body.

"Shy. _Cloud _- shy. Tifa, that man doesn't even know what shy means!" The mage leaned forward and reminded, "I mean, please. I made a comment on his sword and he's immediately making innuendos about the length and skill needed to wield such an enormous blade - and don't give me that look! He was _not _talking about the Buster Sword, and you know this as well as I do!"

It wasn't easy to stifle the laughter, because Tifa could remember the numerous occasions to which Aeris referred. Determinedly she continuing, her voice turning husky despite her best efforts, "After that first mid-blowing kiss, he released me completely and leaned back. I was afraid to even breathe, because I didn't want him to go - I was still shivering from the nightmare and it had felt so _good _to be in his arms. Then his eyes narrowed and the game was on." Taking a deep breath to calm herself as the erotic images made her pulse pound, she whispered, "Next thing I know, I'm naked and quivering from the most intense orgasm I've ever had in my life."

Fanning herself again with one hand, Aeris made a desperate motion with the other for her to keep going.

"I can't even tell you how he shucked me out of my pajamas without me noticing. All of a sudden I'm naked and his mouth is _everywhere_. Hot - Gods, I thought I was burning up. And he didn't stop! That first time was his fingers on my clit and that entirely too clever tongue on my breasts. The second time was his tongue relentlessly flicking that already sensitive nub until I nearly bucked off the bed. He actually had to hold my hips down and keep his shoulders between my legs to stop me from strangling him when I wrapped my legs as tightly around him as I could. And then…" Tifa blushed brightly, raising a hand to momentarily hide her eyes before she went on, "And then he laid into me with his mouth on my clit and his fingers stroking inside. Because he always wears gloves, I've never given his hands a thought, but he's got these long, very agile fingers - and he knows precisely where the G-spot is located and isn't the least bit hesitant to use it against you. I seriously thought I was going insane before he finished. That last climax was so intense I saw spots before my eyes. I couldn't even scream; all I could do was drown in the pleasure. And because he kept pressing on that sweet, sweet spot, it seemed like it went on forever…"

Aeris took a deep gulp of air, cheeks flaming red. "Oh!" she breathed at the mental image the words invoked. "And then?"

"And then she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder," came a voice as soft as the night wind. Cloud seemed to appear out of the darkness as though summoned, blue eyes glowing faintly in the shadows. "She assumed it was all a dream for about a week until she got up the nerve to ask me if I'd really done that to her." The ex-**Soldier** seemed amused by the memory. "When I told her I had, she didn't believe me at first. It took a little demonstration to prove it fact, not fantasy." Holding out the flashlight, he offered it to Aeris, "Time for your watch, I believe." His voice was almost challenging as he stared not at Aeris but at Tifa. The intent in his eyes was very clear; get Aeris out of his hair and his hands on Tifa.

Preferably as soon as possible.

Both women studied him without reservation. For Tifa, the memories of their times together were sweet and yet bitter - though he pleasured her well without giving a thought to his own needs, she had yet to truly get her hands on the man. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why he wouldn't let her undress him or go further than the incredible foreplay he seemed to enjoy so much. Unless it had something to do with the experiments performed on him by Hojo. The reports she and Aeris had discovered in the basement of the ShinRa mansion mentioned, in horrible detail, exactly what procedures were implemented during the time he served as Hojo's lab rat. It was enough to make her wonder if his body was badly scarred by the repeated surgeries and injections. If not for his very obvious arousal during their love-play, she might have wondered if he was physically capable of sexual intercourse.

For Aeris, she chose to study the ex-**Soldier** in a calculating manner. As Tifa had mentioned, he was on the slender side. But the wool sweater clearly defined the development of his torso, right down to the abdominals outlined so provocatively by the straps of his pauldron. And she knew -because she'd looked, thank you- that the back view was just as simulating. It was his face that gave her pause. The intense, slightly glowing blue eyes dominated his triangular face, framed by that unruly, spiky blonde hair. _A look of innocence,_ Tifa had claimed. _The marital artist has to be insane to believe that,_ Aeris thought firmly. There was too much knowledge in those age-old eyes.

A wicked idea took hold of her without warning. She stood, slanting a look at Tifa while wondering how the other woman would respond. It was a risk, a gamble that might backfire on her in such a way as to totally alienate both team members. _But life itself is a gamble, isn't it? If you want something, you'll never get it by sitting back and just wishing for it. _Taking the flashlight from him, Aeris turned and asked Tifa boldly, "Feel like helping me for awhile? Standing watch can be so boring that it's nice to have company occasionally."

The look in the mage's eyes took Tifa aback, but only for a second. Glancing at Cloud to see if he realized what was going on, she could see the smirk he poorly hid and it made her wonder how much of their discussion he'd heard. "Sure, why not?" Sheer bravado caused her to say as she further untangled herself from the bedroll.

When she stood, Cloud surprised her by stepping forward and nuzzling her neck. His warmth made she shiver as he whispered, "That must have been some dream, Tifa. I can smell your arousal." Taking a deep breath, he moaned ever so softly in her ear, "It's been too long since I tasted you." All it took was his hand running down her arm to make her remember the power of his touch, and her toes curled involuntarily. His chuckle was dark and rich in her ear as he nipped the lobe gently.

"Save it for later, kiddies," Aeris told them primly - an emotion that was _not _reflected in her eyes. The almost feral growl from Cloud had chills dancing down her spine. _Makes you wonder how that would sound when you're pinned beneath him,_ she thought. "This way!" So saying, she led them to a small clearing some distance from the camp.

Working quickly, Aeris spent several minutes casting barriers and shields to make sure those still sleeping would remain that way - and safe, in case the three of them became… distracted. She also added a ward that would alert her if anything crossed one of those barriers; again, just in case a teammate decided to wake up and find out why three of their number were no longer present and accounted for.

It gave Tifa a bit too much time to regret her impulsive decision. And the possessive way Cloud held her hand and nuzzled into her hair made her wonder if she was truly ready for such intimacies - especially with an audience. So when the mage turned expectantly toward the couple standing in the shadows of an ancient oak, Tifa felt her courage wither and pulled away from Cloud. "I don't think I'm comfortable with this now," she murmured, not able to look at the ex-**Soldier**. "And I didn't get much sleep last night because Barret snored so bad, so I really need to rest to be fresh for tomorrow's hike..."

"Tifa," Cloud whispered, tangling his hand in her long hair and gently reeling her to him, eyes shining with intent. Something in his look made her breath catch in her throat and her pulse throb. Dark and smoldering, it promised heaven and she had to admit -at least to herself- that she wanted all of him so badly…

Powerless to stop him because she knew what her reward would be if she gave in, she let him snuggle her close and kiss her senseless. But when he finally leaned back from that sensational caress, she met his heated gaze with a demand of her own. "If I let you do this, then it doesn't stop with _my _needs. I want it all, Cloud Strife. Not just the foreplay, not just those incredible orgasms." A tug at his sweater reinforced her demand. "I want to see you, touch you, feel you buried deep and thrusting until you're screaming my name to the stars."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, obviously enjoying the vision her words invoked. "All right," he agreed readily, then looked over at Aeris. The mage was standing by another tree, one hand on the trunk to help support herself while the other was clenched tightly against her chest. "You up for that, flower-girl? All I've done is kiss Tifa, and you're all ready hyperventilating." That obviously amused him. Aeris had teased him so often about his attitudes, judgments and even the way he walked. It was nice to turn the tables on the quick-witted woman.

And the thought of having Tifa -having _all_ of her- well now, that was worth any price.

Uncurling her hands, Aeris managed to strike a nonchalant pose despite shaky knees. "I can take anything you dish out, Cloud Strife." _I hope_, she thought. Tifa hadn't joked about his skill. Just seeing the way his mouth had possessed hers was enough to put a becoming flush on her cheeks. Plopping down on the trunk of a fallen tree, she stretched out her legs and crossed her ankles. "Let the show begin, loves!"

"And a show it will be," he promised, taking Tifa's hand and pulling her to the center of the small clearing. A snap sounded in the still night air as he shook out the bedroll he'd grabbed before leaving the camp. Unzipping it completely, he spread it out and motioned for Tifa to sit. Slightly confused, she did as bidden then nearly bit her tongue as Cloud began to strip himself of all those annoying straps, buckles and zippers. His movements were crisp and precise, using only the bare minimum necessary to remove his clothing. It was the fire in his eyes that made it so sensual. Those blue eyes were practically shooting sparks.

When he stood before her, naked and proud, Tifa saw there was nothing about his body to disappoint. As she had stated, Cloud was on the slender side. But instead of bulky muscles, he was sleekly toned to absolute perfection, and despite short stature his height was in his legs. As far as Tifa could see, the only mark on his body was just beneath his sternum; a thin white ridge about two inches long. _Where Sephiroth stabbed him._ That was mentioned in the reports - despite Cures cast and restorative potions, the site of penetration had scarred on both his chest and back. The blade had narrowly missed his spinal column on its passage through his torso.

Aeris whistled softly and said, "Nice package, Strife." She made a circle in the air with her finger and he obediently turned around completely, showing off the most delectable ass either woman had ever seen. Aeris couldn't stop herself from licking her lips; the urge to take a nip on that tight tush was strong enough to make her grip the log she sat on. From the way Tifa's fingers tangled themselves into the fabric of the bedroll, she agreed completely.

And he was very aroused. Jutting from his loins, his member was flushed a soft rose and as hard and eager as his toned body. To Tifa's eyes he was perfect; long and thick enough to completely satisfy but not overwhelm or intimidate. Tifa knew she was staring but couldn't help herself as her mouth all but watered for the taste of him. Again she wondered why he had held himself from her for so long, for he was truly beautiful. Still staring, she realized something just a second before she spoke. Unbidden came a question that took all of them by surprise when it popped out of her mouth from nowhere, "Do you shave, Cloud?"

Glancing down at himself, he smiled softly and answered, "No. This is all the body hair I've ever had." A faint line of blonde traced from his navel to the base of his penis, where it flared slightly then stopped completely. The sight turned Tifa on, and she ached to know if that soft down was as silky as the gravity-defying spikes on his head.

Then he knelt before her and all thought fled.

Starting at her feet, staring into her eyes the entire time, Cloud stripped her with gentle, careful hands. Everything, even her earrings were removed, his expression daring her to protest. Piling the articles by his own discarded clothing, he reached for her. Time lost all meaning as his lips found hers and scorching heat flooded through her. Fighting to keep from being overwhelmed, her tongue dueled with his for dominance as her hands fisted in his hair.

Next things she knew, his knee slid between hers and he was over her, supporting himself on his hands and knees. Any thoughts of Aeris, the group sleeping at the camp, the battle for the planet - it all vanished as his head dipped and he began to torment her body with soft kisses and gentle laps that shredded her will and left her pliant to his demands. Nothing was left to chance as he caressed every inch of her, suckling her breasts until she all but sobbed with pleasure… and need. His ministrations had awaken her body to the point it almost buzzed with conflicting desires.

It was when he sat up that she regained any sense at all, for he was cupping her buttocks, pulling until she was in his lap, fully open and helpless to stop him from doing whatever he wanted to her. And he did. Mouth, tongue, fingers - he wielded them against her without mercy and reduced her to a mindless state as he took her over the edge time and again.

Arms flung over her head, all Tifa could whisper was his name as he leaned forward slightly and pressed his member to her folds. Opening her eyes, she watched as he carefully angled her hips where they rested in his lap. Somehow, knowing the position would allow Aeris to fully view their joining only made his penetration even more powerful as he pulled her to him, sliding deep in a smooth thrust that filled her right to the stretching point. The pleasure was so intense she shattered again, gasping at the feel of her body clenching around his hot length.

"Goddess, Tifa," Cloud moaned, his head flung back, the cords of his neck standing out in stark relief. No matter the audience, he wanted this to last; it was important to him that Tifa enjoy their first time, that it was incredible enough to stand out in her memories for years to come. Reining in his own needs ruthlessly, he began a slow rhythmic pace that soon had her so strung out she was pleading for release. Wanting to see her deep in the throes of passion again, he reached to where they were joined and began to gently stroke that sensitive little nub, timing each fluttering touch with his thrusts deep inside her body. When she came he drank in the sight of her; eyes wide, mouth slightly open, skin glowing. Her body arched, driving him deep and hard right against that sweet spot inside; to his shock she came again, even harder than the one before.

Her scream was still echoing through the small clearing when his own control slipped from his grasp and he nearly howled at the intensity of his orgasm as it ripped through him, triggered by hers. Hands on her hips, he was powerless to stop himself from pumping hard into her as he was swept away. When the pleasure began to fade, he gulped air into his starving lungs and shuddered, still holding onto Tifa like a lifeline.

"Cloud," she whispered, reaching out to run a hand down his chest and abdomen until she touched where they were still joined, "you are far better than any mere dream." She moaned as he leaned forward to kiss her, his lips moving gently over her own, tongue coaxing hers to play. When he lifted his head, she gave a soft smile and drifted to sleep, totally exhausted by his love-making.

Separating their bodies, he covered her with a blanket and sat beside her, running his hands through her hair. A choked sound to his right made him look up in surprise: he had honestly forgotten Aeris was even there.

The poor mage was flushed a bright red, gasping for breath as though she'd run for miles. Her palms bore the marks of her own nails, and she'd bitten her lip bloody. Cloud's heart went out to her, and he motioned her to him. Moving like one in a daze, Aeris rose and walked to the spread out bedroll. She stood beside it, feeling awkward, aroused and embarrassed. Cloud had to grin at her discomfort, and teased, "You started this."

"Yes, and I don't regret it, no matter how I feel now."

The honest answer pleased him, and he tugged her into his lap. Positioning her with her back to his chest, he turned her head with one hand and kissed her, tongue working its magic on her senses. With the other, he gently parted her thighs and slid his questing fingers beneath the waistband of her sleep pants and under the lace of her panties. A sharp gasp sounded as the mage melted against his chest. Never parting their mouths, he worked her to a sweet orgasm that had her moaning into their kiss. The smell of her arousal was very different from Tifa's warm scent - Aeris' was almost spicy. Wondering, he withdrew his hand and lapped at his fingertips. Ignoring her startled sound, he decided she tasted much as her flowers smelled - sharp but soft, and beguiling. When she started to pull away, he slid his hand back inside her panties and rubbed her just enough to make her arch against him.

Aeris knew she was in trouble and needed to escape - as quick as possible. Watching him taste her on his fingers had nearly sent her over the edge again! "Thank you, Cloud," she breathed as the pleasure ebbed and sanity began to reassert itself. There was no way she could hold out long if he continued with those soft little touches that lit raging infernos beneath her skin. Tifa was right about his kisses; the taste, the warmth, _oh Gaea,_ the **skill**! Moving carefully, since he still had a hand cupping her intimately, she nudged his arm with her shoulder to gain release.

She couldn't see his wolfish grin since he was behind her: the next thing she knew, his fingers had slid deep inside and began stroking in a hot rhythm that made her head snap back and her hands desperately knead his thighs. Raking his teeth down the graceful arc of her neck, he felt her shuddering helplessly as his fingers continued to glide in and out. "Come for me, Aeris," he whispered darkly. "Let me hear it in your voice when the pleasure takes you." The insistent motion of his fingers quickened, and he was rotating his wrist in a way that made his thumb rub again her clit at every turn. "Will you scream or whimper? I wonder if I can make you do both. You doubted me before - I heard you asking Tifa if what she dreamed was real or just her fantasy. Can you hold out against the reality, Aeris?" Tilting her head again, he kissed her long and deep, plying her with such sensation she utterly shattered under his hands, crying out his name as the powerful orgasm gripped her, tossing her into oblivion.

His soft laugh brought her back to consciousness. She found him leaning over her, smiling proudly as he stroked a puckered nipple through the fabric of her nightshirt with his thumb. To her intense surprise he was ready again; she could feel his length pressed against her thigh. It was too much - her will caved and she reached out to stroke that hardness, feeling the silk of his skin almost scorching hot against her palm.

Cloud sucked in a breath at her touch, eyes drifting closed as she glided her hand up and down his length. But he only allowed her a moment to enjoy the intimate caress before he stopped her. "Off," he commanded, nodding to indicate her nightclothes. She obeyed with alacrity and found herself stretched out beside Tifa, looking at the swordsman hovering above her. A soft laugh from the marital artist made her aware that Tifa was awake and enjoying the view just a moment before Cloud slid deep inside, his stroke as smooth as silk and hotter than all _Ifrit_. The pace he set was too fast for her to follow; all she could do was hold on as he took her hard, nails digging into his shoulders as she cried out again as another orgasm ripped through her, leaving her helplessly sobbing in his arms. Cloud never stopped, never lessened his scorching rhythm as she broke yet again.

Then his mouth found hers, drowning her in his kiss. For the third time she crested with incredible force, causing her body to almost convulse at the intensity of the release. It was too powerful for a man so close to his own orgasm; he came hard, seeming to explode within her in a rush of searing heat. Pounding helplessly, he managed to hit her G-spot and triggered one last wave of pleasure before slumping against her, heart threatening to throb right out of his chest.

Not wanting to crush Aeris -for he was far heavier than his slender frame looked- he rolled to the side, landing between her and Tifa. Sucking air into his lungs frantically, it was a while before he could speak. "The two of you are going to kill me yet," he finally muttered, one arm flung over his eyes as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

And Aeris couldn't help the wicked giggle that bubbled up. Reaching over the prone body of the swordsman, she clasped hands with Tifa and promised, "Oh, we'll try. Make no mistake about that!"

And Tifa laughed in agreement and snuggled up to Cloud, still holding Aeris' hand in hers…


	2. Chapter 2: Tight Spaces

Author's Note: A continuation on 'Imagination Reigns'. Can't figure out for the life of me WHY I keep putting Cloud in these situations… Oh, wait. I do know why. He's damn hot!

Summary: If Cloud thought he was in for it when Aeris decided to join forces with Tifa, then there's absolutely no hope left when another woman unexpectedly drops in. Reeve tries to warn him even as Barret once more goes gunning for his hide…

**Tight Spaces**

**By Ivy Tanté**

**ab**

Aeris was just stepping out of the bath in the little country inn Barret had spied from the trail -if you could call a couple of rain barrels lashed together by such an elegant name as a 'bath'- when a soft, muffled scream echoed from the broom closet to her right. The voice was female, low and breathy, and filled with such pleasure it was enough to put a fierce blush on her face.

Because she knew the voice. Not only had she heard such a sound before, she'd actually seen what had been done to that female to make her cry out like that. And just who was doing it, of course.

Lips twisted into a wry smile, she quickly deposited her belongings in the room Barret reserved for their group, then tiptoed back to the closet. Removing a skeleton key from a hidden pocket of her robe, she carefully inserted it into the lock and jiggled it back and forth. The fit was not perfect, but eventually the mechanism gave way and the knob turned smoothly in her hand. Glancing left then right to make sure no one was watching, she opened the door just far enough to slide inside.

Neither occupant of the closet noticed her entrance. They were too lost in each other to even sense her presence.

She leaned against the wall, being careful to avoid mop handles and a dented brass bucket that smelled strongly of cleaner. Cloud had Tifa pinned to the wall, his hands curled around her thighs as he thrust into her in long, gliding strokes. Head back, eyes tightly shut, Tifa hung right on the edge of orgasm, mouth open and panting. Her fingernails were dug into his shoulders as she clung tightly, her hips working to match his rhythm. Any second now, Aeris knew, and found herself holding her breath in anticipation.

The end came hard and fast, and Cloud barely released his grip on her thigh in time to cushion her head before it hit the wall. The scream of his name was silenced by his lips as he kissed her deeply, body continuing to move, milking her climax and making her shudder even harder. Tifa was sobbing in pleasure by the end of it as her legs slid down his and her feet hit the floor.

Moving with her, Cloud ended up with Tifa in his lap, mouth still possessing hers. The kiss continued for long moments, accompanied by those soft, purring hums so typical of her. Finally breaking contact, she noticed for the first time that they had an audience.

Lips twitching, Aeris accused, "Just couldn't wait, could you?"

Cloud's breathy laugh sent tingles down her spine as he turned toward the mage. "Come here, flower-girl," he growled, reaching out to grab the hem of her robe. As she stepped forward she untied the belt, letting it fall to reveal her naked skin, glowing with health and dewy from the lotion she'd slathered on liberally. She gasped as Cloud yanked her down then pushed her into Tifa's arms. "Here, hold her," he ordered with a laugh.

Aeris found herself sitting in front of Tifa, her back caressed by the generous mounds of Tifa's breasts. Strong arms slid around her waist to hold her in place as Cloud's hands gently parted her legs. The mage had one brief, humming moment of tension before a hot mouth descended; then all thoughts vanished as Cloud hungrily lapped at her, taking her clit into his mouth and sucking while flicking it with his tongue.

Tifa barely clamped a hand over Aeris' mouth just before she screamed: the orgasm was sudden, shocking, and so intense it left her dazed. The next instant the swordsman was buried deep inside, taking her hard, using every inch of his length to possess her fully. Moans escaped from between Tifa's fingers as the fierce pounding forced Aeris over the edge again, this time taking Cloud with her. The only way to muffle his own shout was to crush his mouth to hers; later she would swear his climax was so intense she could taste it during that kiss.

Breathless and winded, it took awhile before all three were coherent again. Long enough for her to stroke that unruly blonde hair of his, run her hands down his back, touch that narrow scar where Sephiroth had marred the perfection of his skin. The sound of a door closing nearby made her jump.

"I didn't lock the door back," she whispered in Cloud's ear just as they all heard the unmistakable thud of Barret's boots coming up the stairs in a reckless rush.

Releasing both women in a hurry, Cloud leaped forward and flicked the lock into place. Not even a second later the door knob was rattled with enough force to make them wince; on the other side a sharp -click- of a mechanism sounded as the safety was disengaged on the gun-arm.

"Spiky," a deep, menacing voice called. "If you're in there, you've got about 10 seconds to unlock this door before I open fire." Cloud reacted immediately, pushing both Aeris and Tifa flat onto the floor. When Barret's voice took on that rough-edge tone, it was time to hunt for shelter. But the trio gained an unexpected reprieve as an irritating team member suddenly called out to the gunman from the direction of the stairwell. Barret snarled in anger as the entirely too happy voice of Cait Sith filtered through the locked door.

"Are ye still playing poker with us, Barret? It be your turn!" The Scottish accent seemed to echo in the hallway along with the thudding sound of the moogle's bouncing steps. Cloud could almost see the toy animatronic trying vainly to keep his tiny tin crown from being knocked askew.

"Oh, yeah, I'm still playing. Just came up to tend to a few things before heading back down." The bland tone had all three hiding in the closet struggling to keep the laughter at bay. Tifa nearly had tears running down her face from holding the nervous giggles in so hard.

A few more bouncing steps sounded. "I've a package of new chips in me duffle; I'll grab them and be back in a flash!" A door opened somewhere down the hall.

Barret sighed, thumped the door hard enough to make it creak alarmingly, and warned, "I don't want no witnesses when I gets hold of you, Spiky. Your day is coming, mark my words. You and me will have a real 'discussion'." And he clumped down the stairs after one last threatening rattle of the knob.

The polite knock afterwards surprised them. Considering for just a moment, Cloud finally answered, "Yes, Cait Sith?"

"Laddie, I know you're a braw one, but when you and both lovely lassies disappear at the same time as suspicious noises start to sound behind locked doors, even Barret gets twitchy."

Relieved the accent hadn't changed into the smooth, dark tones of Reeve's voice, Cloud smiled and stated, "I didn't invite both in, Cait. Aeris decided to come along for the ride." Ignoring the outraged squeal from the mage, he continued, "Tifa and I were doing a fine job of being quiet before she interrupted." He was teasing her, of course. There was nothing in this world that could keep him and Tifa silent when it came to sex. Both, to their embarrassment, were 'screamers'.

A sigh drifted through the door, then the voice Cloud had been dreading floated in it's wake. "Cloud, you are something else. I will distract Barret and Vincent as much as I can -largely by being as irritating as possible- but I don't think any of you have considered where the real danger lies."

Speaking up for the first time, Tifa asked, "Real danger? Reeve, Nanaki would never deliberately try to interfere, and Cid just doesn't care as long as he's entertained and can tease us about it afterwards."

"Ah, but you didn't mention the last member of our happy little family. Yuffie isn't a child any longer, and she is very curious as to what happens when the three of you disappear suddenly." The voice lowered even further as he warned, "The reason I sent Cait up here is that she, too, is missing. Be on your guard, my friends. She's a wily one." The thumping resumed as Cait's moogle bounced down the stairs.

"Yuffie is missing?" Aeris said in alarm, picturing a visit by the local law enforcement in their near future. "We need to find her, and fast. The teenage Materia ninja menace could be in dire trouble by now."

All three were shocked when a new voice spoke from the high shelf directly above their heads. "Don't worry, I'm not the one who's in a really hot situation."

"YUFFIE!" Cloud bellowed, leaping free of Aeris' clinging hands. Going almost straight up, he managed to snag the teen's ankle on his way back down and dragged her with him. All three struggled to catch her, and she found herself entangled with three naked bodies as they broke her fall.

"Well now," Yuffie purred, unable to resist running her hands down Cloud's naked chest before he could stop her. "I was wondering if your skin feels as velvety as it looked from up there. You're put together really well, Strife. Think I could get a sample one of these days?"

Totally surrounded by women on all sides, Cloud Strife sighed as giggles erupted. "And I thought TWO of you were going to kill me. Gods, Yuffie! I may be well made, but I don't think there's enough of me to go around for all of you!"

Three sets of arms suddenly wrapped around him and pressed him down. With his back pinned to the concrete floor and six wandering hands and three very hot mouths creating distracting sensations all over his body, Cloud could not have said just who spoke that last time. He was too busy going out of his mind at that moment.

But he heard the words clearly enough.

"Oh, I think you'll do just fine."

That's when he felt ropes loop around his wrists and knew there was no hope of escape.

_Barret is going to be so __**pissed**_… was his last coherent thought…


End file.
